


Что я ответил

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: Теххи Халли





	Что я ответил

«Привет, меня зовут Бен Гаффилд, и я алкоголик».

Черта с два. Мне просто нравится, как это звучит.  
«Привет всем, – говорю я и салютую своему отражению стаканом, – меня зовут Бен Гаффилд, и я алкоголик», а они мне такие: «Привет, Бен».   
Это все туфта. Да, иногда после работы я выпиваю. Немного. Не регулярно. Бурбон, иногда виски.  
Я никогда не напиваюсь.  
«Мистер Умеренность», – говорила обо мне мать.  
«Умеренность» – мое второе имя.  
«Добрый день, меня зовут Бен Умеренность Гаффилд, и мне не светит стать алкоголиком».  
Иногда от всего этого по-настоящему тошнит.

На самом деле, мне интересно, что бы я им рассказал.  
На этих их собраниях принято говорить о себе, о своем прошлом – типа, от меня ушла жена, я потерял работу, все было так хреново, что я стал прикладываться к бутылке чаще и чаще, потом не смог остановиться… бла-бла-бла.  
Что мог бы сказать я?

В этом году мне исполнится сорок. Я имею все шансы дотянуть до этого дня, потому что моя жизнь не связана с риском, не сулит опасностей и приключений – ничего такого.  
У меня большой двухэтажный коттедж в предместьях Сан-Антонио, две тачки – Порш Каен на каждый день и Додж Полора 66-го года; я люблю раритетные автомобили.  
Я – топ-менеджер известной нефтяной компании. Да, вы все ее знаете. Все до единого. Нет, не назову.  
«Так какого ж рожна, Бен?» – спросили бы меня анонимные алкоголики.  
И что бы я им ответил?  
«Одиннадцать лет назад мне предложили две таблетки, и я выбрал синюю»?  
«Мне прислали приглашение в Хогвартс, и я использовал его для растопки камина»?  
Серьезно, чувак?

Одиннадцать лет назад я был никем. Пустым местом.   
Не одним из тех амбициозных недоумков, которые все еще верят, что жизнь приготовила им что-то сладенькое на десерт – нет, с иллюзиями было покончено еще в старшей школе, когда мать, которая, в отличие от меня, ни в чем не знала меры, приплыла-таки в свою безмятежную гавань с амфетаминовыми берегами, и я ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить, да, наверное, и не мог. Когда тебе восемнадцать и твоя мать выкидывает такой фортель, ты вынужден пересмотреть свои взгляды на мир и выбросить к хренам розовые очки.  
Добрые соседи прочили мне карьеру пушера, а к двадцати, по их мнению, я должен был скопытиться от передоза.  
Я продал наш старый дом в Вермонте и на вырученные деньги поступил в колледж.  
Мама бы, наверное, охренела.

В двадцать два я получил диплом и вместе с сотней таких же никому не нужных юнцов-бакалавров помчался реализовывать себя в сфере профессиональных интересов.  
Вы еще здесь, анонимные алкоголики? Мне продолжать?

Вы все сто раз слышали такие истории. Так иногда бывает: сегодня ты безработный, а завтра – финансовый аналитик крупной компании.  
Такое случается, но не с вами. Обычно такие истории происходят с дальним родственником сестры вашей соседки, или с братом жены вашего товарища по колледжу.  
Такая история произошла со мной.

Я всегда хорошо работал с цифрами, это правда. Кроме того, у меня с детства была отличная… окей, назовем это интуицией. По крайней мере, до встречи с Дином Барроу я называл ее именно так.

Дин нарисовался на горизонте как раз накануне моего двадцать девятого дня рождения.  
Он подсел ко мне в баре, где я не столько пил, сколько пялился в зеркальную стену над барной стойкой, и уже спустя пять минут вместо стены я пялился на строгую белую визитку с простым черным шрифтом (привет Патрику Бэйтману), а сам Дин неспешно прокладывал себе дорогу к выходу из заведения, как здоровенная черная субмарина.   
Мой личный Морфей, или, скорее, Ник Фьюри, только с двумя глазами.  
«Я покажу тебе, как глубока кроличья нора».  
Конечно, он этого не говорил. По крайней мере, не дословно.

Накануне этой встречи у меня была еще одна, куда более важная.  
За неделю до того я, обмирая от собственной наглости, отправил резюме в такое место, куда простым смертным дорога заказана, а через три дня они мне позвонили.  
Они позвонили мне сами. Не знаю, что следует считать более фантастичным – Дина Барроу с его паранормальными приколами или этот звонок.  
Мне назначили собеседование на пятницу. Я пришел, выдержал получасовую беседу, больше похожую на допрос, и ушел оттуда взмокший, раздавленный и полностью уверенный в собственной никчемности.  
В субботу я проснулся, понял, что мне необходимо выпить, и отправился в бар, где меня и встретил Дин.   
Мне до сих пор интересно, было ли хоть какое-то событие из этой цепочки случайным.

Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли одну вещь.  
Мне было двадцать девять, у меня за плечами был семилетний опыт работы в нескольких мелких конторах, изрядный запас цинизма и никаких радужных надежд. На попытки устроить личную жизнь я тоже давно забил: женщины не признают умеренности, они предпочитают либо супер-героев, либо последних мудаков. Я не был ни тем, ни другим.  
Мне было абсолютно нечего терять, вот что я хочу сказать.  
Именно поэтому я отправился по адресу, указанному на визитке.  
Я не из тех людей, которые открывают двери в Нарнию. Но если тебя ничего не держит в нашем мире – то какого черта, почему бы не попробовать заглянуть в другой?  
Это была единственная причина.

Если дальше вы надеетесь услышать о том, как меня привели в Бюро по сотрудничеству с инопланетянами, где я встретил агента К и вместе с ним стал защищать права пришельцев, я вас разочарую. Ни хрена подобного.  
Это было обычное обшарпанное офисное здание на окраине. Низкие потолки, мигающие лампы дневного света. Потертые стулья, потемневший от времени ковролин.  
Нас было семеро – я, малахольный паренек в очках, улыбчивый пухлый дяденька, представившийся мистером Биксом, панковатая пирсингованая девица, нервная издерганная дамочка, курящая одну сигарету за другой («мисс Лиггерет, можно Лесси»), бледный задумчивый подросток в ярко-салатовой футболке с покемонами, явно не от мира сего, и Дана.  
Дана понравилась мне сразу, и, кажется, я понравился ей, потому что в ответ на мой быстрый взгляд она улыбнулась, взмахнула длинными темными ресницами и решительно двинулась ко мне.

Дана была из тех девушек, на которых не обращаешь внимания в толпе. Не оборачиваешься, чтобы посмотреть ей вслед.  
Она была из тех пуль, что попадает в одного на миллион, зато бьет прямо в голову.   
– Привет, – сказала она, протягивая мне руку для пожатия, – тоже не понимаешь, как во все это вляпался?  
У нее был низкий, грудной голос, который совершенно не сочетался с угловатой, почти мальчишеской фигурой, и я вдруг понял, что пуля нашла героя.  
Мы стояли возле установленного в коридоре кулера, и я не придумал ничего умнее, чем предложить ей стаканчик воды. А она рассмеялась и сказала, что, когда все закончится, не против выпить и чего покрепче. И я уже почти пригласил ее на ужин, когда этот чертов Дин позвал нас всех в комнату.

Прошло одиннадцать лет, и я почти не помню, что он нам говорил.  
Что-то о предназначении, о скрытых талантах и возможностях. Короче, о том, как глубока кроличья нора.  
Дана сидела слева от меня и внимательно слушала. В комнате было немного прохладно, тонкие волоски на ее руках поднялись и встали дыбом. Я мучительно хотел отдать ей свой пиджак, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.  
А потом у меня в кармане зазвонил телефон.

В тех историях, что вы слышали о брате жены вашего товарища по колледжу, парню обычно выпадает один шанс из тысячи, и он радостно спешит им воспользоваться.  
Моя история немного отличается.  
Мне выпало целых два шанса.  
Красная и синяя таблетки – что может быть проще бинарного выбора?

– Мистер Гаффилд? – произнес в трубке безупречно вежливый голос секретарши. – Я звоню по поручению мистера Дорсена. Вы нам подходите.  
Коридор под моими ногами качнулся, и я облокотился на кулер, чуть не свалив его на пол.  
– Что? – спросил я. – В каком смысле?  
– Должность финансового аналитика, мистер Гаффилд. Вы были на собеседовании в пятницу.  
– И…  
– Вы нам подходите. – В ее голосе по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме скучающей вежливости. Я подумал, что от таких, как я, ее должно тошнить.  
– Хорошо, – сказал я. – Понял. Спасибо.  
– Мистер Дорсен ждет вас в офисе в следующий понедельник. К девяти. Пожалуйста, не опаздывайте.  
– Хорошо, – тупо повторил я, глядя на пузырьки в баке кулера.  
– Всего доброго, мистер Гаффилд.  
Она дала отбой, я еще какое-то время наблюдал за увлекательной жизнью пузырьков, а потом вернулся в комнату к остальным.

Дин сделал вид, что не заметил моего отсутствия. Теперь он, кажется, говорил об ответственности. О том, что, получив контроль над сверх-способностями, невозможно оставаться простым обывателем.   
Это уже не имело значения.  
Иногда, чтобы выбрать одну из пилюль, тебе нахрен не нужен Морфей. Иногда ты делаешь выбор в пустом коридоре старого офисного здания, бездумно вглядываясь в содержимое кулерного бака.  
И когда Дин, глядя мне прямо в глаза, вещал что-то о долге перед человечеством, я уже точно знал, что это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.  
Из меня бы все равно вышел хреновый Капитан Америка.

Сразу после встречи я позорно сбежал, сославшись на срочные дела. Дана пожала плечами и шариковой ручкой нацарапала у меня на запястье свой телефон. Я с остервенением стер его сразу же, как вышел на улицу.  
Больше всего я боялся, что мне захочется ей позвонить. Прийти на следующую встречу. Примкнуть к долбаным Мстителям, только бы остаться рядом с ней.

В следующий понедельник я был в офисе мистера Дорсена ровно в девять.  
Встреча с Дином и остальными была назначена на среду. Я на нее не пришел, раз и навсегда отринув блестящую карьеру супер-героя.   
Меня поняли правильно и оставили в покое. По крайней мере, когда год спустя я буквально нос к носу столкнулся с Дином на какой-то благотворительной выставке, он меня не узнал.

Вот, ребята, и вся история, было бы о чем говорить. Давайте лучше выпьем.

Что было дальше? А дальше было все отлично.   
За одиннадцать лет в компании я сделал головокружительную карьеру и стал тем, кто я есть. Иногда мне помогало то, что я называю интуицией, а такие, как Дин – даром.  
Я знаю, как поступить в критической ситуации. Куда вложиться, а куда не стоит. Где рискнуть, а где остаться в стороне.  
Я знаю, какие акции стоит купить. Какую кампанию следует поддержать. Когда примкнуть к победителям и когда покинуть тонущий корабль.  
Я даже знаю, где лучше искать нефть, хотя ни черта не понимаю в технологии.  
Я почти всегда могу сказать, какая из шести граней выпадет, задолго до того, как кубик остановится.

Слово «пророк» приятно катать на языке, как будто камешек для виски. Так же, как слово «алкоголик».  
Оба они так и останутся камешками – мистер Умеренность стоит на страже моих призрачных интересов.  
«Всем привет, я мог бы стать пророком, предвидеть стихийные бедствия, предотвращать теракты, спасать жизни, но меня зовут Бен Умеренность Гаффилд, дальше вы сами сообразите…»

На самом деле – будем уж откровенны до конца, среди анонимных алкоголиков так принято, – спасение жизней тут ни при чем. Я не альтруист, мне плевать на голодающих детей Южной Америки.

Просто…

Окей, ладно. Просто дело в том, что полгода назад я встретил в метро мистера Бикса. Он сильно похудел, приобрел вид скучающего аристократа, обзавелся дорогим светлым пальто, кожаным кейсом и темными очками Рей Бен. Судя по всему, он жутко спешил – прошел мимо, не обратив на меня внимания, – а я все смотрел ему вслед и никак не мог понять, почему остальные не замечают того, что вижу я.  
Его туфли не касались платформы.

Пару раз в центральном парке я мельком видел худую нервную мисс Лесси Лиггерет. Она не так чтоб сильно изменилась за эти годы, разве что теперь ей стало труднее прятать в ладони огненный шар – он изрядно увеличился в размерах.

Так или иначе я видел их всех – кого-то в Бостоне, когда летал туда по делам, кого-то в Новом Орлеане, кого-то в Риме. Аутичного подростка я встретил в Париже, на Монмартре. Он заметно подрос, сменил футболку с покемонами на простую кожаную куртку. Он тоже заметил меня, неловко улыбнулся, сделал неопределенный жест, как будто собирался помахать рукой, смутился и прошел прямо сквозь стену торгового центра.

Я встречал и других – тех, кто не был на той встрече одиннадцатилетней давности.  
Их были десятки.  
Они были разного пола, возраста, расы, и объединяли их только две вещи: удивительные способности и то, что никто им не удивлялся.  
Кажется, обычные люди просто перестали их замечать. Наверное, это входило в обучение – то самое, от которого я отказался.

Никто из них не выглядел как обладатель двухэтажного особняка, Порш Каена и счета в Швейцарском банке.  
Все они выглядели как люди, которые знают, зачем живут.

Я никогда больше не встречал Дану, хотя именно этого боялся больше всего.  
Боялся, что не смогу посмотреть ей в глаза и увидеть свое отражение.  
Боялся, что она прочтет мои мысли – точно так же, как сделала в тот день, когда писала свой телефон на моем запястье, заранее зная, что я не позвоню.

Я так старательно выискивал ее взглядом в любой толпе, что в конце концов она мне приснилась.

Была поздняя весна, наверное, конец мая, в Нью-Йорке цвели яблони, я шел по Пятой авеню, она шла мне навстречу, и больше всего на свете я хотел отвернуться, но не мог, а Дана приближалась, такая сияющая, красивая, молодая, и за ее спиной колыхались на ветру тонкие, ажурные крылья бабочки.  
«Привет, Бен, – шепнула она, поравнявшись со мной, – ты хотел меня видеть?»  
Ее губы почти касались моего уха, но я не чувствовал дыхания: она говорила не словами.  
«Да», – хотел ответить я.  
«Нет», – сказал я вслух.  
Но она, конечно, услышала «да». Рассмеялась, провела пальцами по моей щеке, скользнула в сторону и тут же очутилась у меня за спиной.  
На мои плечи легли две невесомые ладони.  
«Бедный Бен, – прошептала Дана, и я почувствовал, что она улыбается, – как тебе с собой, наверное, тяжело».  
Я хотел возразить, но она вдруг подалась вперед, прижалась ко мне всем телом, ее подбородок уперся мне в плечо.  
«Тшш, – сказала она. – Молчи. Я помогу».  
Ее ладони скользнули вниз, спину обожгло холодом, а затем Дана исчезла, ее просто вдруг не стало там, где она только что была, я завертел головой, пытаясь понять, куда она делась, и увидел, как у меня за спиной медленно разворачиваются огромные бархатные крылья.  
Это было так завораживающе красиво.  
Так пугающе.  
Я чувствовал их. Они были мои.  
Прямо у меня над головой Дана рассмеялась. Я посмотрел вверх: солнце светило как будто сквозь нее, и Дана казалась прекрасной ярко-красной бабочкой.  
Бабочка-Дана протянула мне руку.  
«Ну что, Бен, – спросил ее голос у меня в голове, – ты готов?»  
Я не мог ответить.  
«Какую таблетку ты выберешь на этот раз?»  
Я не мог пошевелиться.  
«Неужели тебе не хочется узнать, как глубока кроличья нора?»  
Я закрыл глаза, вздохнул, сделал один-единственный шаг – и проснулся.

Прошло больше месяца, но я все еще помню этот сон так же четко, как если бы все случилось наяву.  
Я не помню только одного.

Что же я ей ответил?


End file.
